The aim of this project is to assess the feasibility of providing a training program for married couples to become professional Teaching Parents for psychotic (autistic and schizophrenic) children, and to treat such children in family residences, called Teaching Homes, in the child's natural community. It is proposed that these Teaching Homes initially be employed as transition environments for children who already are institutionalized, but eventually to serve as alternatives to state hospital treatments for many children. The program emphasizes the development of efficient short-term parent training programs and the objective evaluation of the effects of such training on the children and their parents. Treatment gains of children in such homes will be compared to children treated in traditional state hospital environments. The program emphasizes the teaching of appropriate social, self-help and academic behaviors within a behavior modification framework.